Sequel of Love Master
by D.Sapphire
Summary: Inilah Sequel Love Master. Sudah 2 tahun berlalu dari kejadian saat itu. bagaimana kehidupan mereka? apa lagi yang menghalangi mereka untuK bersama? warns : OOC, gaje n aneh . Dont like dont read RnR. minna...


**Sequel of Love Master.**

**Hai.. D.S balik lagi nih.. Hahaha.. Sesuai janji ini sequelnya Love Master. Nyicil kerjain sambil Try Out nih.. (╥****﹏╥****) rasanya sengsara banget dengan TOnya.. Pelajaran BiMaFiAnya.. Manthaaaappp susahnya.**

**Len : *ngambek* Kapan giliran ku?**

**D.S : Kau susah dibuat ceritanya ==a, kena block mulu**

**Len : *pundung dipojokan***

**Miku : Kita lagi Kaito**

**Kaito : Iya sayang *meluk Miku***

**D.S : Stop lovey dovey disini *tendang Kaito* *cemburu***

**Rin : Apa kali ini klimaksnya?**

**D.S : Hi~ mi~ tsu~ mana ada yang kasi langsung klimaks mana seru?**

**Miku : Author dapat ide fic ini dari mana?**

**D.S : Imajinasiku yang buat, kalau kemampuanmu itu ada alasannya, tapi orang aslinya bukan love master sih.**

**D.S Present : Sequel of Love Master.**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, typo(s), jelek.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid are not mine**

~Love Master~

Sudah tidak terasa 2 tahun Miku dan Kaito berpacaran. Kini, Miku dan Kaito telah kuliah. Mereka kuliah di kampus yang sama. Tapi masing-masing jurusan beda dengan semester yang berbeda pula (Kaito lebih tua 1 tahun dari Miku)

Di kampus ini. Miku terkenal sebagai Master of Love juga. Mahasiswa-Mahasiswi dari berbagai jurusan mencarinya. Miku adalah mahasiswi Psikologi semester 3 yang cukup berpontesi sebagai Psikolog yang hebat. Lebih-lebih kini 1 kampus mengenalnya. Mungkin karena terbiasa melayani berbagai macam orang itulah yang menjadi motivasi Miku. Ia pun sudah memiliki ruangan sendiri, tempat dimana ia akan mendengar permasalahan dari orang-orang.

"Pacarku tidak ingin bicara lagi denganku. Gara-gara aku lupa meneleponnya tadi malam. Padahal aku ada makalah yang harus kukerjakan." Kata gadis yang parasnya manis.

"Katakan lah padanya, kau sayang padanya, tapi kau sendiri juga adalah Mahasiswi yang cukup sibuk, mintalah dia untuk mengerti, katakan dengan jujur, jangan pakai emosi" Kata Miku.

"Baiklah, Arigatou Miku-chan" Kata Mahasiswi itu lagi.

"Yup, Ganbatte!" Kata Miku.

Mahasiswi itu pergi dari ruangan Miku.

"Baiklah, Selanjutnya." Kata Miku sambil menulis catatan di bukunya.

Sosok laki-laki tampan masuk ke ruangan itu. Duduk didepan Miku.

Miku belum sadar, masih sibuk menulis catatan.

"Ada masalah apa?" Kata Miku tanpa melihat ke kliennya.

"Pacarku sangat sibuk, banyak yang mencari dia, sampai-sampai ia lupa denganku dan tak sadar kalau aku ada didepannya." Kata Laki-laki itu.

Miku mengenal baik suara ini. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Kaito, kenapa kau tak memanggilku?" Kata Miku yang sedikit heran.

"Aku klienmu sekarang." Kata Kaito

"Dasar, hahaha, gomen. Aku agak sibuk belakangan ini." Kata Miku sambil menutup catatannya.

"Iya.. Koi no Sensei.." Kata Kaito sambil memeluk Miku.

"Kai.. Jangan begini" Kata Miku yang tersipu.

"Ayo, selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Klienmu sudah habis, kita pulang." Kata Kaito lembut.

"Hai-hai" Kata Miku membereskan barang-barangnya.

Kaito dan Miku berjalan bersama, Kaito merangkul bahu Miku dan berkata

"Sudah mulai dingin ya?"

"Iya, kan pertengahan musim gugur." Kata Miku.

"Kalau begitu, kau besok pakai baju lebih tebal ya, kulihat bajumu tipis sekali." Kata Kaito lagi.

Miku mengangguk, ia senang begitu diperhatikan oleh Kaito.

Hubungan mereka tampak makin lancar, hampir semua berjalan dengan baik. Rasanya Miku sangat bahagia sekarang, ia dapat melakukan apapun yang ia suka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mikuo?" Tanya Kaito.

"Nii-san? Ia baik-baik saja tuh, cuman katanya belakangan tugasnya numpuk, jadi jarang keluar, Gumi-nee sih memakluminya, hahaha. Kamu?" Kata Miku.

"Aku? Kuliahku yah begitu-begitu aja, sepertinya akhir bulan ini akan ada proyek, kalau aku agak sibuk, maklumi aku ya?" Kata Kaito.

"Aku bisa mengerti kok, Kau, nii-san, Gumi-nee, semua adalah mahasiswa semester 5, tentu kalian lebih sibuk." Kata Miku.

Kaito memeluk Miku, "Arigatou Miku." Kata Kaito.

Miku merasa hangat dipeluk oleh Kaito.

Miku memeluk balik Kaito.

"Mau Halloween nih, hehehe.. Kan ada lomba kostum, kamu tidak ikut?" Tanya Kaito.

"Mau sih, tapi aku bingung mau jadi apa." Kata Miku.

"Jadi Witch donk" Kata Kaito

"Kenapa?" Tanya Miku.

"Karena kau telah menyihir hatiku." Kata Kaito.

"Kaitooo.." Kata Miku malu.

"Iya, Kamu lebih bagus jadi witch, kamu pasti jadi witch yang manis" Kata Kaito.

"Kalau kamu yang bilang, aku percaya, kamu ga ikutan?" Kata Miku

"Tidak, aku mau dukung kamu aja, hehe" Kata Kaito.

"Arigatou, Kaito" Kata Miku.

~Love Master~

"Miku? Sedang ngapain kamu?" Tanya Mikuo saat melihat Miku yang berkutat dengan berbagai macam buku.

"Aku mau bikin kostum untuk halloween nanti. Tapi aku tak tau, apa yang bagus." Kata Miku yang sibuk membolak-balik halaman demi halaman.

"Hem, kenapa kau tak tanya Gumi? Dia kan mahasiswi design." Kata Mikuo memberi saran.

"Ah, benar juga, tapi apa Gumi-nee tidak sibuk?" Kata Miku.

"Kutelepon dia dulu deh." Kata Mikuo sambil menelepon Gumi dari Ponselnya.

Miku melihat kearah ponselnya, disana tergantung gantungan Negi dari Kaito. Miku tersenyum-senyum melihatnya.

~Love Master~

"Hai, Miku-chan. Kamu mau ikutan lomba itu yaaa.. Hehehe" Kata Gumi yang baru saja sampai.

"Kalian bicarakan saja, aku ambil minuman dan snack" Kata Mikuo

"Iya Gumi-nee, aku tak tau harus pakai apa." Kata Miku.

"Kulihat kau ingin jadi Penyihir ya?" Kata Gumi melihat tumpukan buku dan buku yang berserakan diatas meja Miku.

"Iya.. Kaito yang bilang padaku.. Katanya aku cocok berpenampilan seperti itu." Kata Miku.

"Cieee.. Kaito toh.." Goda Gumi.

"Gumi-neeee.." Kata Miku yang tersipu-sipu.

"Hayooo, Jangan main-main, kapan selesainya." Kata Mikuo yang datang dengan 3 gelas jus dan camilan diatas nampan.

"Nah, Gumi, kau tau kan bagaimana karakter Miku itu, apa kau bisa buat baju sesuai imagenya?" Kata Mikuo yang duduk di dekat mereka.

"Ah, benar juga, ada image kuat dari dirimu, jadi akan kugunakan itu sebagai patokannya." Kata Gumi seraya mulai mencorat coret.

Miku tampak sedikit bingung dan mulai memakan camilan yang dibawa Mikuo dan memperhatikan goresan yang dibuat Gumi.

Tak sampai beberapa menit.

"Taraaaannnn~ Lihaaaattt" Kata Gumi yang sudah selesai dengan Designnya.

"Uwaaahh.. Aku mana bisa pakai yang semanis itu" Kata Miku.

"Bisaaaa, ini adalah baju sesuai image mu 'Love Masterrr' hehehe" Kata Gumi.

"Kurasa Kaito suka, kau coba saja Miku." Komentar Mikuo.

"Nii-saaannn.. Koq ikutan jugaaaa.. " Kata Miku

"Ayo.. Coba sajaaaa.. Pasti manissss.." Kata Gumi.

Miku mengangguk.

"Asyiiikkk.. Hehehe, aku akan mulai membuatnyaaa.. Jaaa minnaaa" Kata Gumi.

"Aku antar deh." Kata Mikuo.

Miku tampak ragu dengan design Gumi tadi, ia merasa tak cocok dengan rancangan itu. Tapi ia tetap percaya pada Mikuo dan Gumi. Maka ia tetap akan memakainya.

~Love Master~

Hari H

"Naaahh, Miku. Bajumu sudah jadi." Kata Gumi sambil menyerahkan kostumnnya.

"Ayo pakai, aku mau liat." Kata Kaito.

"Iya." Kata Miku. Ia menuju kamarnya dan memakai kostum itu. Lalu ia keluar.

"Uwaaahhh.. Mikuuu.. Kau benar-benar.. Manisss... " Komentar Gumi.

Miku memakai baju one piece dengan gaya lolita, memegang tongkat yang ujungnya ada Hati dan sepatu boots setinggi betis, kaus kaki hitam selutut dan dengan Topi ala penyihir yang ada sulaman hati dan pita yang manis. Miku tampak benar-benar seperti penyihir cinta.

Kaito tampak terkesan dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kai.. Aku gimana?" Tanya Miku.

"Kamu.. Kamu.. Err.. Benar-benar.. Manis.. Banget malahan" Kata Kaito yang tersipu.

"Benar kaaan? Kau mungkin akan menang." Kata Gumi.

"Iya, berkat dukungan kalian semua, arigatou." Kata Miku senang.

"Hahaha, ayo kita segera kesana, nanti telat." Kata Mikuo.

Sesampainya di Kampus.

"Wah banyak juga yang ikutan yah." Kata Gumi yang sibuk memoto para perserta.

"Kameramu bakal rame tuh" Komen Mikuo.

"Iyaaa.. Itu kan untuk bahan tinjauan." Kata Gumi.

"Ah, Miku, kamu harus kesana." Kata Kaito menunjuk ke arah sudut lapangan.

~Love Master~

"Yaaaakkk! Juara III adalah... Megurine Luka." Kata MC.

Ramai riuh bersautan saat juara III disebutkan. Miku tampak cemas, panik, takut dan deg-degan menunggu pengumuman.

"Juara II adalah Kagami Rinto." Kata MC selanjutnya.

Suasana makin Ramai.

Miku makin deg-degkan.

"Juara I nya adalaaahhhh!" Kata MC

Miku benar-benar cemas dan gugup. Kaito berusaha menenangkannya dengan merangkulnya.

"Kalau kamu ga menang juga gapapa koq Miku." Kata Kaito.

"Kasane Teto.." Kata MC

Suasana makin meriah. Miku tampak kecewa. Mikuo dan Gumi juga memberi Miku semangat. Kaito juga membujuknya. Tiba-tiba MC berkata. "Kita punya 1 juara lagi, yaitu Kostum Terfavorit yang dimenangkan oleh Sang Love Master.. Siapa namanyaaaa?" Setelah berkata begitu, MC mengarahkan mic kearah penonton.

Serempak para penonton berkata

"Hatsune Miku!"

Miku tampak kaget. Kaito tersenyum dan menyuruhnya maju kedepan.

"Baiklah, selamat untuk para pemenang yaaaa!" Kata MC.

Penonton bertepuk tangan dengan ramai. Mata Miku tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Arigatou minna." Katanya pada teman-teman yang mendukungnya.

~Love Master~

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Apaaaaa?" Kata Miku super shock.

Mikuo pun tak kalah shocknya.

"Kenapa aku ditunangkan seenaknyaaa? Aku kan sudah punya Kaito. Aku tak mau dijodohkan." Kata Miku.

"Miku, kau sudah berumur 19 tahun, sudah waktunya kau menikah." Kata Ibu mereka.

Memang belum pernah diceritakan. Orang tua Miku dan Mikuo memang orang yang masih tradisional. Masih menjodohkan putri mereka dengan orang lain.

"Aku tak maaauuu!" Kata Miku menahan tangis.

Mikuo tak dapat berkata-kata karena ia juga tak bisa membantah ibunya.

"Coba kau ketemu dulu, kalau tak mau, kau tak usah kuliah lagi." Kata Ibu setengah mengancam.

Miku benar-benar sedih, ia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Bagaimana dengan Kaito? Ia benar-benar kacau pada saat itu.

~Love Master~

Sudah 2 hari Kaito kehilangan kontak dengan Miku, ia tak dapat menelepon dia maupu Mikuo. Apartemen mereka pun kosong. Kaito benar-benar cemas. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada mereka. Saat ia menelepon Gumi. Gumi pun juga kehilangan kontak dengan Mikuo, ia pun sama khawatirnya dengan Kaito. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Sementara itu. Miku akan dipertemukan dengan calon tunangannya. Miku tampak diam selama 2 hari ini. Karena ia sama sekali tak setuju. Ia kadang benar-benar sebal karena harus lahir dalam keluarga Hatsune yang masih berpikiran kolot. Mikuo pun tau bagaimana perasaan Miku, karena ia laki-laki, orang tuanya memberikan kebebasan padanya. Tapi, sekarang ia merasa lebih baik menemani Miku dan tak memberitahu siapapun dulu.

Calon tunangan Miku adalah laki-laki kira-kira berumur 20 tahunan. Sepertinya ia emank lebih tua dari Mikuo, dan tampak terlihat bahwa ia juga berasal dari keluarga yang masih tradisional karena dapat dilihat ia memakai baju samurai dan rambut ungunya panjang. Imagenya benar-benar seperti samurai. Ia adalah putra pewaris perusahaan yang cukup ternama di sana. Kamui Gakupo katanya.

"Nah Miku, ajak tunanganmu berjalan-jalan." Kata Ibunya.

Miku menurutinya tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Saat ia tengah berduaan dengan si Samurai itu.

"Aku tak suka perjodohan ini." Katanya pada Miku.

Miku tampak kaget dan mengangguk.

"Kau juga tidak suka kan? Aku tak suka, aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai." Kata Gakupo pada Miku.

"Aku juga tak mau berpisah dengan pacarku." Kata Miku membuka suara.

"Oh, Kau anak Kampus xxxxxx kan?" Kata Gakupo.

"Iya, kenapa?" Kata Miku yang tampak heran.

"Kau kenal Megurine Luka?" Kata Gakupo.

"Eumh.. Kenal sepintas sih.. Tak begitu akrab.." Kata Miku.

"Aku suka padanya." Kata Gakupo.

"Ehhh? Kau suka padanya?" Kata Miku

"Iya, dia anak perusahaan teman ayah ku. Sayang, kenapa aku tak dijodohkan dengan dia saja." Kata Gakupo

_'Kira aku mau sama kamu apa'_ batin Miku.

"Eumh.. Gimana ya, aku juga sedikit bingung, aku tak pernah dijodohkan, apa kau punya pengalaman?" Kata Miku.

"Sama, ibuku dan ibumu seenaknya saja mempertunangkan kita." Kata Gakupo sedikit kesal.

"Aku juga kesal, aku tak mau dijodohkan. Kita kan bukan hidup di abad 14" Protes Miku.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus minta pasangan masing-masing untuk membantu kita." Kata Gakupo.

"Kau dan Megurine-senpai udah jadian?" Tanya Miku sedikit heran.

Gakupo terdiam. Lalu berkata "Belum."

"Wew, gimana kau nya. Kalau gitu aku juga repot jadinya." Kata Miku.

"Eumh, Luka tak begitu ingin bicara orangnya." Kata Gakupo

"Yah, aku tau. Sebenarnya aku cukup kaget dia saat lomba kostum saat halloween itu." Kata Miku.

"Eh.. Luka? Mana-mana? Liaaaatt..!" Kata Gakupo dengan semangat '45

"Tak ada sama aku, adanya sama nii-san punya pacar." Kata Miku sambil sweatdrop.

"Yaaahh.. " Gakupo kecewa.

"Eh! Aku punya ide bagus!" Kata Miku.

"Apa?" Kata Gakupo bingung.

"Karena kau ingin mendekati Megurine-senpai, maka aku akan membantumu. Supaya kita bisa sama-sama lepas." Kata Miku.

"Ide bagus." Kata Gakupo.

~Love Master~

"Eeehhh!" Kata Gumi, Kaito dan Mikuo serempak.

"Nah, tolong bantu aku yaaahh.." Kata Gakupo.

"Karena ini untuk kelangsungan Miku. Tentu kami bantu." Kata mereka serempak.

Dalam hati mereka ber3 _kenapa ini orang keliatannya mesum banget ya? Apa bisa ia mendekati Luka? _

"Ada apa?" Kata Gakupo.

3-3nya mengeleng dengan cepat.

"Kaito.. Bisa temui aku sebentar." Kata Miku mendongak dari kamarnya.

"Em.. " Kata Kaito seraya berjalan kesana.

Dikamar Miku.

Miku langsung memeluk Kaito. Kaito agak terkejut dengan perlakuan Miku. Tapi ia tau, Miku pasti merindukannya seperti ia merindukan Miku.

"Kaito.. Aku sebenarnya tak mau hal ini terjadi." Kata Miku sedih.

"Aku tau, aku tau semua yang terjadi. Demi kamu, apapun akan kulakukan." Kata Kaito.

"Aku tak suka, kenapa harus dijodohkan.." Kata Miku menahan tangis.

"Jangan menangis.. Aku tau kau tak mau." Kata Kaito memegang pipi Miku.

Air mata Miku mengalir begitu saja, karena tak dapat dihentikan. Kaito mencium Miku dengan lembut. Memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Tenang, aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari diriku." Kata Kaito.

~Love Master~

"Ah itu Luka." Kata Gakupo senang.

"Luka chaaaannn~" Panggil Gakupo kearah Luka.

Luka tampak kaget dan menyadari orang yang datang padanya adalah kenalannya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan aura dark dan menghabisi Gakupo. Gakupo langsung tewas seketika. Mereka berempat menonton sampai cengo, tampak kaget melihat Luka yang begitu garang. Tapi Gakupo tak pernah pantang menyerah, ia terus mengejar Luka. Keempat orang lainnya kebingungan harus melakukan apa.

Hari demi hari, Gakupo tak pernah menyerah, sampai-sampai ia menyewa helikopter yang membawa spanduk yang tertulis : 'Megurine Luka, Aishiteru.'

Yang membuat Luka ngambek sampai ia tak mau bicara dan menganggap Gakupo tak ada. Gakupo yang merasa gagal pun menghadap Miku.

"Bagaimana ini, semua tindakan agresifku tidak menyentuh Luka sama sekali." Kata Gakupo yang sedih.

"Justru kau pada tahap yang tepat, sekarang kau jangan kejar dia dulu, ini adalah kesempatan emas." Kata Miku

Gakupo tampak heran dan bingung. Kaito berkata padanya "Miku ini Love Master yang berpengalaman. Percayalah padanya."

"Yah, tentu, aku serahkan padamu." Kata Gakupo yang pamit pulang.

Miku tampak antusias menunggu langkah selanjutnya.

~Love Master~

"Anoo.. Eetto.." Sosok gadis berambut Pink masuk keruangan Miku atau ruangan curhatnya.

"Ya, ada yang bisa ku bantu." Kata Miku yang tampak sedikit senang, tapi ia sembunyikan.

"Etto.. Aku.. Apa aku sakit?" Kata Luka.

"Ada apa? " Tanya Miku pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Belakangan ini ada orang mengejar-ngejarku, dan ia sudah tidak kelihatan selama 3 hari. " Kata Luka yang sedikit blushing

"Nee? Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada anda?" Kata Miku.

"Aku merasa kehilangan dia, padahal aku sama sekali tidak suka padanya." Kata Luka.

"Eumh.. Kalau mendengar perkataanmu barusan. Kurasa kau harus meralat kalimat terakhirmu." Kata Miku.

"Eh? Maksudnya." Kata Luka tampak tidak mengerti.

"Artinya, kau tertarik padanya, kau rinda padanya.. Atau kebuh jelasnya.. _You must be in love with him._" Kata Miku.

"Eh? Nani? Suka pada BakaTerong itu?" Kata Luka.

"Kamu jangan bohongi perasaanmu. Saranku, kau cobalah ketempat yang bisa melihat langit luas, tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan lihat, apa yang ada didalam Hatimu." Kata Miku.

"Eumh, baiklah, arigatou." Kata Luka pamit.

Saat Luka keluar, Miku berdoa agar Luka cepat menyadarinya dan agar ia tidak di tunangkan lagi.

Seseorang duduk didepannya. Miku tak begitu memperhatikan orangnya, karena sedang menunduk

"Ada apa?" Kata Miku.

"Aku punya pacar yang sedang menghadapi masalah besar, aku ingin dia tidak stress." Kata laki-laki yang ada didepannya.

Miku mendongak ketika menyadari yang berbicara adalah Kaito.

"Kai? Jangan begitu donk." Kata Miku.

"Kamu murung sih.." Kata Kaito.

"Umh, Gomen ne.." Kata Miku.

"Ayo senyum." Kata Kaito.

"Umh." Kata Miku.

"Miku, kamu punya pensil ga?" Tanya Kaito

"Punya, buat apa?" Kata Miku heran

"Untuk menuliskan namaku di hatimu." Kata Kaito.

"Ahahaha.. Ada-ada saja." Kata Miku.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa juga." Kata Kaito dengan lembut.

"Hehe.. Semoga, ini cepat berakhir." Kata Miku seraya memeluk lengan Kaito yang lebih besar dari lengannya.

~Love Master~

"Kaitoooo! Mikuuuu!" Kata seseorang saat Miku dan Kaito tengah berjalan-jalan dialun-alun kota.

Miku dan Kaito menegok ke arah suara berasal.

"Gakupo. Ada apa?" Tanya Miku yang keheranan.

"Berita bagus, Luka bilang ia suka padaku. Sekarang kami resmi pacaran.. Lalu aku akan bilang pada ayahku untuk meminta ibuku membatalkan pertunangan kita, terlebih ayah akan senang kalau aku dan Luka pacaran." Kata Gakupo yang sangat amat senang.

"Heheheh.. Akhirnya bebas juga." Kata Miku.

"Yup, ini berkat kalian semua. Kapan-kapan kita keluar bareng ya, aku bilang ayahku dulu." Kata Gakupo seraya berlari balik arah.

Kaito merangkul Miku, tersenyum padanya. "Akhirnya, semua baik baik saja, sudah berakhirkan?" Kata Kaito.

"Iyaaa, bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe tempat biasa kita kunjungi." Kata Miku.

"Yuk, aku ingin coklat panas, cuaca makin mendingin." Kata Kaito.

"Tapi cinta kita tetap hangat kan?" Goda Miku.

"Hahaha, dasar kamu ini" Kata Kaito.

~Love Master~

"Ah, begitu okaa-san. Nee, daijobu yo. Hai-hai.. Wakata. Jaa.. Konbanwa." Kata Miku seraya menutup teleponnya.

"Gimana Miku?" Tanya Mikuo yang agak gugup.

"Asyiiikkk! Semua sudah beres. Kata ka-san, lain kali.. Aku harus membawa Kaito bertemu dengannya. Katanya saat Natal." Kata Miku senang

"Baguslah Miku, kau bisa tenang sekarang." Kata Mikuo.

~Love Master~

Hari Natal.

"Konbanwa, merry christmas.." Kata Miku memasuki rumah orang tuanya.

"Konbanwa.. " Kata Kaito yang tampak sedikit gugup.

"Konbanwa.. Ini yang namanya Kaito?" Kata ibu sambil melihat pada Kaito.

"Hai, saya Kaito Shion, senang bertemu paman dan bibi." Kata Kaito sambil membungkuk.

"Hahaha, ayo silahkan masuk. Miku, mana kakak mu?" Kata ayah.

"Mikuo-nii sedang dalam perjalanan kesini. Ia sedang menjemput Gumi-nee." Kata Miku.

"Kaito.. Silahkan duduk. Jangan sungkan-sungkan." Kata Ibu.

"Ah, arigatou." Kata Kaito.

"Konbanwa Ka-san, To-san." Kata Mikuo yang membawa setumpuk barang.

"Konbanwa.. Paman.. Bibi." Kata Gumi.

"Konbanwa, merry christmas." Kata ayah tampak senang. Ibu pun mengangguk.

"Sekarang tambah ramai ya bu, hahaha, Miku dan Mikuo membawa pasangan masing-masing.. Mungkin beberapa tahun kedepan, kita akan punya cucu. Hahahaha" Kata ayah.

Mereka berempat blushing masal.

"Pak, mereka belum lulus kuliah, kurasa mungkin sekitar 3 tahun lagi." Sahut ibu.

"Ka-saaannn.." Kata Miku yang malu.

"Hahahaha.. Pacarmu ini sangat berbeda dengan anak keluarga Kamui, ia tampak hangat dan menyenangkan. Pantas kau tak ingin meninggalkannya." Kata ibu.

"Iyaaa.. Ka-san sudah mengerti?" Kata Miku senang.

"Saya biasa-biasa saja." Kata Kaito yang memerah karena dipuji.

"Hahaha, ia pemalu juga ya." Kata ayah.

"Hahahaha." Tawa semuanya.

Malam itu terasa sangat meriah.

~Love Master~

"Miku, mukamu agak memerah, apa kau sakit." Kata Kaito

"Tidak, mungkin aku agak kedinginan." Kata Miku yang merapatkan syalnya.

"Salju tampak bertumpuk ya, kau yakin tak apa-apa?" Kata Kaito sedikit khawatir.

"Tak apa-apa, sebentar lagi mau tahun baru ya." Kata Miku.

"Kita pulang yuk." Kata Kaito.

"Kenapa? Kita baru saja.." Belum sempat Miku menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia jatuh pingsan.

"Miku?" Kata Kaito yang menahan Miku.

Diapartemen Miku dan Mikuo.

"Eh? 40 derajat?" Kata Kaito.

"Iya, panas sekali badannya." Kata Mikuo yang tak kalah khawatirnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok." Kata Miku yang terlihat lemas.

"Panasmu tinggi Miku, kau harus istirahat." Kata Kaito yang tampak khawatir sekali.

"Umh.. Aku tidur dulu." Kata Miku.

Kaito dan Mikuo keluar dari kamar Miku. Kaito duduk disofa ruang depan.

"Uh.. Kurasa, aku kurang menjaganya." Kata Kaito yang benar-benar khawatir.

"Tidak, Miku saat kecil juga sering sakit pada saat seperti ini. " Kata Mikuo yang juga sedih.

"Eh? Tapi selama ini ia tak pernah sakit." Kata Kaito

"Iya.. Sejak SMA, antibodinya menguat. Sekarang entah kenapa ia panas tinggi lagi." Kata Mikuo.

"Umh.." Gumam Kaito yang tampak sedang kebingungan juga.

Kaito masuk kedalam kamar Miku. Ia duduk disamping Miku yang tertidur.

"Miku.. Cepatlah sembuh.." Kata Kaito yang menyentuh wajahnya.

"Hng.. Kai.." Miku yang mengigau.

"Ada apa Miku." Kata Kaito.

"Kai.. Kai.." Miku terus mengigau.

"Aku ada disini." Kata Kaito mengenggam tangan Miku dan mencium tangan Miku dengan lembut.

Esoknya, panas Miku naik lagi.

"Miku, kalau kamu tak makan, kamu tak bisa meminum obatnya." Kata Kaito.

"Aku tak bisa makan. " Geleng Miku.

"Minum pun kau tak mau." Kata Mikuo.

"Aku tak bisa minum." Jawab Miku.

"Ayolah, 1 suap saja." Mikuo membujuk.

Miku tetap menggeleng.

"Ah! Aku tau." Kata Kaito yang berlarian keluar.

Tak lama kemudian ia membawa nampan berisi es.

"Nah, kamu emut ini, secara tidak langsung, kamu jadi minum, jadi tidak dehidrasi." Kata Kaito menyuapkan sebuah es ke mulut Miku.

"Enak.." Kata Miku

"Syukurlah.." Kata Mikuo.

"Kalau kau mau lagi, beritahu aku ya." Kata Kaito.

"Aku serahkan padamu, Kaito." Kata Mikuo.

"Iya. Kau istirahatlah." Kata Kaito.

Saat Mikuo keluar. Miku tampak sedih.

"Ada apa?" Kata Kaito.

"Aku membuat kalian sedih dan kerepotan.. Maafkan aku." Kata Miku

"Jangan begitu, kalau kau cepat sembuh. Kita bisa melewati tahun baru bersama." Kata Kaito.

"Arigatou, Kaito.. Aishiteru." Kata Miku.

"Aishiteru.." Kata Kaito dengan lembut.

Esoknya, Miku sudah sembuh, ternyata cara Kaito berhasil. Panasnya sudah turun. Ia tampak sehat.

"Yokatta.. Tahun baru nanti, kita bisa menikmatinya dengan senang." Kata Mikuo.

"Arigatou Mikuo-nii, Kaito." Kata Miku.

"Asal kau sembuh, kami senang kok." Kata Kaito. Mikuo mengangguk tanda setuju.

~Love Master~

Kuil xxxxxx jam 23.55

"Hei Miku, kau tahu.. Aku sayang padamu.. Aku tak mau meninggalkanmu." Kata Kaito.

"Aku juga." Kata Miku memeluk Kaito.

"Saat kau lulus kuliah nanti.. Menikahlah denganku." Kata Kaito.

"Em, tentu saja." Jawab Miku.

Mereka berciuman tepat kembang api mulai bermunculan.

~Love Master~

5 tahun telah berlalu. Kaito dan Miku telah menikah dan memiliki anak Laki-laki yang berumur 2 tahun.

Miku tetap berprofesi sebagai Love Master. Kini ia pun memiliki kantor Resmi. Kaito pun menjadi Kepala perusahaan ayahnya, memang tak pernah diceritakan. Ayah Kaito memiliki perusahaan besar yang kini diwariskan padanya.

Mikuo dan Gumi pun telah menikah, dan kini mereka sedang berada diparis dengan putri kecil mereka yang seumuran dengan anak Miku. Gumi menjadi designer terkenal dan menjalani lomba di paris. Mikuo pun melanjutkan usaha ayahnya.

Gakupo dan Luka ternyata menikah lebih cepat dari mereka (karena Gakupo lebih tua) sekarang mereka memiliki sepasang anak kembar.

"Miku.." Kata Kaito merangkul Miku dari belakang.

"Aku sedang memasak.. Kenapa kamu cepat pulang?" Kata Miku

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat ketemu kamu dan Naoya." Kata Kaito.

"Hahaha, dasar." Kata Miku yang tetap memotong negi.

"Miku.. Kita tambah anak lagi yuk." Kata Kaito.

"Eehhhh!" Kata Miku kaget dan tersipu.

"Naoya mau punya adik ." Kata anak mereka.

"Dasaaaarr kaliaaann." Kata Miku memeluk suami dan anaknya

~The End~

**D.S : Gimana? Jelek ya? Hontouni gomenasai.. **

**Len : Tidak ada akunya**

**D.S : Bagianmu bukan disini.**

**Miku : Aku dan Kaito #blush..**

**Kaito : Bagaimana.. Mau tambah tidak..**

**D.S : Stop it! Sana pergi, jangan bicarakan disini.**

**Luka : Gakupo tetap aneh seperti biasa.**

**Gakupo : Aku juga mau tambah anak..**

**Luka : *deathglare* urusai! Baka!**

**D.S : RnR minna.. Hiks.. Apa ceritaku jelek ya? #pundung dipojokan.**


End file.
